Bahasa Panau
Bahasa Panau (bah-HAH-sah pah-NAW) is an Austronesian language spoken in the Island of Panau, Malay Archipelago. This is based on the island nation of Panau in Just Cause 2. Bahasa Panau, also called as Panauan in English, is a variant of Malay spoken in the Panauan archipelago. Due to influence with its neighbors as well as various races (Malaysians, Indonesians, Filipinos, and native Ulars) living in the archipelago, it has mixed words from the races living here. The language uses Latin, Tamil, and Thai alphabets. Due to religious reasons, Devanagari is used by the Buddhist community and Arabic script by the Muslim community in the southwest. Author's Note: Updates every 2 days or 1 week depending on my schedule!! History of the Language (Sejarah Bahasa) The earliest settlers in Panau were the Ular people from the Pacific Islands. They spoke a language called Ular (Pasa Ular), which was related to other Austronesian languages. They adopted Hindu and Tibetan scriptures, gained their religion, built temples, and got some loanwords. Because of the ongoing growth of Islam in the Malay Archipelago, Panau was influenced by Arab merchants during the 13th century. Islam spread quickly, however the native Ular people stopped the spread of Islam, thus only the southwest portion of Panau became Muslim. Also, lots of people from Malaysia, Indonesia, and the Philippines migrated to Panau. This resulted in more loanwords from Arabic, Malay, Indonesian (Javanese, Sundanese), and Filipino (Tagalog, Bisaya). During the Age of Exploration, most lands were conquered by the Spanish, however, other islands were controlled by the Portuguese, Dutch and British. Most words obtained were from Indo-European. During World War II, the Japanese controlled Panau. Many Japanese people migrated to Panau, and learned how to speak any dominant languages of Panau depending on region: Malay, Indonesian, Filipino and Ular. After Panau declared its independence led by Papa Panay, the government decided to make a language that can unify people. They chose Malay as a basis of a unifying language, added some words from the four dominant languages in order to balance the cultures of every ethnic group. And the result was Bahasa Panau. This is the text from one Panauan article after the independence movement: "Bahasa ini akan menjadi bahasa ofisial Panau untuk bersatu semua orang-orang yang hidup di tanah raya ini, untuk kita mempersatu semua yang memiliki budaya dan adat berbeda, dan bahasa ini membuat pembelajaran mudah untuk semua orang Panau dan orang lain dari luar bangsa ini. Ini bisa digunakan untuk setiap hari, edukasi, perdagangan, komunikasi antara ras lain, dan lainnya." "This language will become the official language of Panau for unifying all people living in this great land, for us to unite all who have different cultures and traditions, and this language makes easy learning for all Panauan people and other people from outside the country. This can be used everyday, education, trade, communication between different races, and others." Alphabet (Alpabet) Latin, Tamil and Thai are dominantly used throughout Panau, Devanagari is used by Buddhist monks, and Arabic by the Muslim minority. Example: (ee-NEEH ah-dah-LAH EEHN-duh) Ini adalah indah. இநி அத்ல: இநத்:. อินิ อะทละ: อินทะ:. इनि अदलः इंदाः يني ادلاه ينداه. Greetings Hello! = Halo! Goodbye! = Selamat tinggal! How are you? = Apa kabar? / Anda baik? I'm fine. = Saya baik. I'm not fine. = Saya tidak baik. What is your name? = Apa nama anda? My name is ... = Nama saya ... Where are you from? = Anda dari mana? I'm from ... = Saya dari ... Where do you live? = Anda hidup di mana? I live in ... = Saya hidup di ... How old are you? = Berapa umur anda? I am ... years old. = Umur saya ... Nice to meet you. = Gembira bertemu dengan anda. Good morning. = Indah pagi. Good noon. = Indah tengahari. Good afternoon. = Indah sore. Good night. = Indah malam. Yes. = Iya. No. = Tidak. Maybe. = Mungkin. Thank you. = Terima kasih. / Makasih. Thank you so much. = Terima kasih banyak. You're welcome = Sama-sama. / Kembali. Excuse me. = Maafkan. / Maaf. Sorry. = Maafkan. / Maaf. Numbers (Bilangan-bilangan) Colors (Warna-warna) red = merah orange = jeruk / jingga / orenja yellow = kuning green = hijau blue = biru purple = ungu brown = warna coklat / warna kopi black = hitam white = putih pink = warna rosa / merah muda Language, Do you Speak ...? Do you speak ...? = Boleh anda bercakap ...? I speak ... / I speak ... language. = Saya bercakap bahasa ... Do you understand? = Boleh anda memaham? Yes, I understand. = Iya, saya paham. No, I do not understand. = Tidak, saya tidak paham. Questions (Tanya-tanya) Animals (Hiwan-hiwan) dog = anjing / asu cat = kucing cow = sapi horse = kuda goat = kambing bird = burung chicken = ayam parrot = burung loro duck = itik lizard = cicak crocodile = buaya bee = lebah ant = semut mosquito = nyamuk housefly = lalat monkey = monyet pig = babi lion = singa tiger = harimau bear = beruang elephant = gajah squid = sotong deer = rusa rhino = badak snake = ular owl = burung bahau rabbit = arnab fish = ikan Flavors (Rasa-rasa) sweet = manis sour = masim salty = masin spicy =pedas bitter = pahit fresh = sewari delicious = sedap hot = panas cold = sejuk Parts of the Body (Bahagian-bahagian badan) hair = rambut eyes = mata ears = telinga nose = hidung mouth = mulut tongue = lidah head = kepala face = muka / wajah neck = leher shoulder = belikat arms = lengan hands = tangan fingers = jari tangan chest = dada belly = perut hips = pinggul legs = tuhur knees = lutut feet = kaki toes = jari kaki heart = jantung / hati liver = hati blood = darah skin = kulit / kutis Seasons (Musim-musim) spring = musim bunga summer = musim panas / musim hari autumn = musim jatuh winter = musim sejuk / musim salju Members of the Family (Anggota-anggota keluarga) father = bapa mother = ibu child = anak sibling = saudara grandfather = datuk grandmother = nenek parent = induk cousin = sepupu uncle = paman auntie = bibi in-law = mertua husband = suami wife = isteri niece / nephew = keponakan Plurality (Pluraliti) Just repeat a noun, like for example, children = anak-anak, goats = kambing-kambing, etc. Pronouns (Pronun-pronun) Since there are no possessive forms for plural pronouns, use the formula: (noun) + (pronoun). Alternative form of "kamu" is "engkau" and "kau". To use the noun "anjing", which means dog, there is a lot of possessive combinations: * anjingku = my dog * anjingmu = your dog * anjingnya = his / her dog * anjing kami = our dog (not you included) * anjing kita = our dog (you included) * anjing kalian = your dog (you guys, you people) * anjing mereka = their dog However, plural pronouns should not be confused with the sentences: Anjing-anjing mereka = Their dogs Mereka adalah anjing-anjing. = They are dogs. The notable difference is seen, in which in the second sentence, the word "adalah" is placed, which means is or am. There are some pronouns for objects like: Ini -----> "This" Itu -----> "That" In order to tell "this one" or "that one", place the word "yang" in order to be "yang ini" or "yang itu". Sini----> "Here" Sana --------> "There" Seperti ini > "Like this" Seperti itu > "Like that" Nature (Alam) sun = matahari moon = bulan star = bintang sky = langit cloud = awan rain = hujan water = air / danum wind = angin snow = salju land, soil = tanah mountain = gunung hill = bukit valley = lembah plains = datar / kedataran tree = pohon / pokok flower = bunga desert = gurun forest = hutan sand = pasir grass = rumput island = pulau archipelago = kepulauan river = sungai sea = laut ocean = lautan earthquake = gempa tsunami = cunami storm = ribut typhoon = badai / taifun snowstorm = ribut salju Basic Connectives (Penghubung Basik) Percentage of Loanwords (estimate) Subjects (Sabjek-sabjek) Mathematics = Matematik Social Studies = Pelajaran Masyarakat History = Sejarahan Geography = Geografi Economics = Pelajaran Ekonomik Civics = Pelajaran Sivik Science = Agama English = Bahasa Inggris Music, Arts, Physical Education and Health (MAPEH) = Musik, Seni, Pelajaran Fisikal, dan Kesehatan Technology and Livelihood Education = Pelajaran Teknologi dan Kehidupan Home Economics = Pelajaran Ekonomik Rumah Countries (Bangsa-bangsa) U.S.A. = Amerika / Bersatu Negeri-negeri Amerika Philippines = Filipinas Panau = Panau Malaysia = Malaysia Indonesia = Indonesia Vietnam = Vietnam Thailand = Thailand China = Cina Japan = Yapun / Japon Korea = Koria U.K. = Kerajaan Bersatu / Kerajaan Bersatu Britanya India = Baharata Saudi Arabia = Saudi Arabia / Kerajaan Saudi Arabia France = Perancis Spain = Spania / Kastila Italy = Italia Russia = Rusia Germany = Germania Brazil = Brasil Mongolia = Mongolia Kazakhstan = Kazakstan Pakistan = Pakistan Iran = Iran Iraq = Irak Israel = Israyel Turkey = Turkia Greece = Helinika / Griega * bangsa = country, nation * satu = one * ber- = have, had * raja = king Vehicles (Kenderaan-kenderaan) car = kereta motorcycle = motorsiklet bicycle = duasiklet, bisiklet, sepeda tricycle = tigasiklet, trisiklet unicycle = satusiklet, unisiklet pedicab = becak, pedikab scooter = skuter truck = trak bus = bus van = van train = tren boat = perahu ship = kapal airplane = pesawat, erplen helicopter = helikopter Directions (Arah-arah) north = utara south = selatan west = barat east = timur up = atas down = turun left = kiri right = kanan front = hadap back = kembali Affixes (Afiks-afiks) Prefix (Prefiks) ora-, peng- = states where the person is from, what his/her job or doing is. ber- = to be, to have mem- , meng- = to do di- = was done, did nan- = more, less (comparative) ter- = most, least (superlative, adj.) / accidentally (verb) se- = one thing (Filipino sang-), (Malay / Indonesian se-) pada- = to have an ability ben-, peng- = states what thing is used for (Filipino pang-) ke-, ker- = sets the gloss of an adjective (Fil. ma-, ka-) ta- = makes a noun change into a verb (ex. to color = tawarna) Suffix (Sufiks) -kah = asking a question curiously -lah = saying politely, stressing the sentence -in = suffix that makes new words -i = (verbs) -kan = results in a verb indicating causation; making or causing something to happen. Confix (Konfiks) ke- -an, ker- -an = (English -ness), noun referring to a place or region, etc. (Malay / Indonesian ke- -an), (Filipino ka- -an) ketidak- -an = (English in/un- -ness), negation of ke- -an pe- -an, per- -an = noun referring to a place or region memper- -i / mempel- -i = to do di- -i = was done Basic Words (Kata Basik) person = orang, rakyat, manusia man = lelaki, pria, lakilaki woman = gadis, betina, wanita, perempuan city = kota town = bandar country = bangsa, negara animal = hewan, binatang plant = tanaman house = rumah language = bahasa province = wilayah, provinsi region = rantau race (people) = ras earth = bumi, dunia Technology (Teknologi) computer = komputer cellphone = selpon tablet = tablet television = televisi radio = radio refrigerator = refrijeretor, kulkas microwave = mikrowaif CD disk = disk CD bulb = bombila Government (Pemerintah) government = pemerintah president = penghulu, presiden vice president = penghulu visi senator = senator senate = senat law = hukum court = hukuman community, society = masyarakat politics = politik economics = ekonomik factory = pabrik product = produk Mathematical Operations (Operasi Matematikal) addition = tambahan, adisi add = tambah subtraction = bausan, subtraksi subtract = baus multiplication = biakan, multiplikasi multiply = biak division = kilahatian, divisi divide = kilahati fraction = fraksi ... over ... (... / ...) = ... per ... 1/2 = satu per dua / separuh (half) 1/3 = satu per tiga / sengarat 1/10 = satu per sepuluh / sepulir equals / equals to... = sama (same) Emotions (Emosi-emosi) happy = gembira sad = sedih angry = marah laugh, laughter = tawa worry = kuatir doubt = ragu pity, mercy = balas scared, fear = takut, ketakutan nervous = marudah depression = kesedihan, depresi Adjectives (Kata-kata sifat) tall = tinggi big = besar short, small, little, tiny = kecil beautiful = indah handsome = tampan ugly = jelek fat = lemak, gemuk thin = nipis strong, powerful = kuat weak = daif wise, intelligent, knowledgeable = bijak fool = bodoh kind, good = baik bad = buruk many = banyak few = sedikit, beberapa great = raya tight = ketat loose = longgar bright = terang dark = redup high = tinggi low = rendah smooth = kinis rough = kasar new = baru old, ancient = lama old (age) = tua young = muda fast = cepat slow = lambat early = awal late = lewat thick = tebal complete = komplit, lengkap complicated = komplikadi, rumit hot = panas cold = sejuk weird = aneh easy = mudah hard = keras, sulit rich = kaya poor = miskin sharp = tajam brave = berani coward, fearful = pengecut free, independent = merdeka colorful = penuh warna crazy = gila raw = mentah frozen = beku burning, overcooked = setiap bakar (bakar = burn) shy, shame = malu different = berbeda none, nothing = tidak ada, tiada funny = lucu native = asli, asal origin, original = asal, asalan wide = lebar narrow = sempit close = ditutup (tutup = cover, cap) open = buka expensive = mahal cheap = murah safe = selamat, aman cute = lucu sleepy = mengantuk near = dekat far = jauh short = pendek long = panjang, lama etc... Placing adjectives should be: (noun) + (adjective). Placing very: / amat + (noun) / (noun) + banget If it is a cardinal adjective: (number) + (noun). School-related Things (Benda-benda berkaitan Sekolah) student = pelajar, student teacher = pengajar, guru learn, study = belajar teach = ajar school = sekolah pencil = pensil bolpen = bolpen paper = paperis, kertas chalk = kapur crayon = krayon draw = seri paint = lukis scholar = sekolar, sarjana medal = medal test, exam = kir, eksam quiz = ulangan, kwiz seatwork = kursi kerja, sitwerk answer = sahut, jawab chart = cart globe = model dunia, glob map = peta, map Verbs (Kata-Kata kerja) speak, say, tell, talk = berjakap, berbahasa, berbicara draw = seri know = tahu understand = paham live, settle = hidup make = buat do = melaku / melakukan to answer = jawab teach = mengajar study, learn = ajar to color = mewarnai see, sight = lihat hear = dengar smell = bauh feel = merasa taste = cipi touch = sentuh hold = memegang continue = terus find = cari smile = senyum frown = kerut watch (as in to watch someting) = tonton save, save someone = surang buy = beli sell = jual hide = numput need = perlu (needs, basic needs = keperluan) beat (a person in battle, etc.) = atong / mengalahkan bring = bawa arrive = datang leave, depart = meninggalkan stay = tinggal to cross, to go = pergi trade = dagang to tease = anguda to fight = juang shout = jerit cry = tangis walk = berjalan (jalan = street) run = lari fall = jatuh stand = berdiri / bersedili (diri, sedili = one's self / self) sit = duduk hop = lompat fly = terbang play = bermain (main = play) to assign = menetapkan to pinch = mencubit eat = makan drink = minum take = ambil like, want = ingin, suka, mahu believe = percaya dance = tari act = tindak change = ganti call = panggil sleep = tidur use = menggunakan rebel, to be against = memberontak (berontak = struggle) write = tulis, surat build = bangun rise up = bangkit become = menjadi choose = memilih / pilih cut = memotong help = tolong / bantu keep = menjaga place = menempatkan etc... Food (Makanan-makanan) eat = makan food = makanan (notice the -an) meat = daging beef = daging sapi pork = daging babi chicken = daging ayam squid = daging sotong fish = daging ikan fruit = buah vegetables = sayur hotdog = hatdog sausage = sosej rice = beras, nasi milk = susu chocolate = coklat salad = salad egg = telor apple = apal orange = orenja grape, grapes = anggur pear = pair mango = mangga banana = pisang tamarind = sempaluk guava = jambu candy = kendi cracker, crackers = kraker wafer = wafer jelly = jeli lollipop = lolipap ice cream = ais krim vinegar = cuka soy sauce = sas soya ketchup, catsup = kecap sauce = sas gravy = kuah, grevi carrot = karot cabbage = kobis lettuce = saleda celery = seleri cheese = keju oil = minyak etc... Date and Time (Tanggal dan Waktu) Date (Tanggal) Months (Bulan) January = Januari February = Febrari March = Marsi April = April May = Mayu June = Junyu July = Julayu August = Agustu September = September October = Oktober November = November December = Desember Days of the Week (Hari Minggu) Sunday = Minggu / Ahad (Muslims) Monday = Senin Tuesday = Selasa Wednesday = Rabu Thursday = Kamis Friday = Jumat Saturday = Sabtu Other Terms month = bulan day = hari week = minggu year = tahun Time (Waktu) hour = pukul, jam minute = minit second = saat am = pagi pm (afternoon) = sore pm (night) = malam Example: November 27, 2:35 pm = November duapuluh tujuh, pukul kedua dan minit ketigapuluh lima sore Frequency every = saban, setiap (saban hari, saban bulan, saban tahun) People and Society, etc. (Orang-orang dan Masyarakat, etc.) people = orang / rakyat community, society = masyarakat living = kehidupan religion, belief = agama / kepercayaan technology = teknologi government = pemerintah culture = budaya tradition = tradisi / adat race of people = ras species, specimen = spesi, spesimen language = bahasa native language = bahasa asli / bahasa asal (original) sign language = bahasa isyarat (sign) communicate = komunikat start = mulai / awak end = akhir conversation = konversasi / perbualan inside = dalam outside = luar ... Romance (Percintaan) I love you. = Aku cinta kamu. Do you love me? = Kamu cinta aku? I love you so much. = Aku cinta kamu banyak. I want you. = Aku mahu kamu. You're beautiful. = Kamu adalah indah. / Indah kamu. You're handsome. = Kamu adalah tampan. / Tampan kamu. You're sexy. = Kamu adalah seksi. / Seksi kamu. You're attractive. = Kamu adalah menarik. / Menarik kamu. Can we have a moment? = Boleh kita jurus? (jurus = moment) I'm (...) = Aku adalah (...). / (...) aku. single = lajang married = dinikah (nikah = marry) widowed = dijanda (janda = widow) divorced = dicerai (cerai = divorce) complicated = dirumit (rumit = complicate) ... Tenses (Tegang-tegang) Past: sudah & telah (already), dulu (distant past), tadi (recent past) Present: setiap, sekarang (now), sedang (currently, in moderation) Future: akan (will), dapat (should), kelak (distant future), nanti (near future) Events (Acara-acara) Happy Birthday! = Senang Hari Lahir! (lahir = born, birth) Happy New Year! = Senang Tahun Baru! Merry Christmas! = Senang Krismas! / Senang Hari Noel! Happy Easter! = Senang Hari Paskah! Happy Anniversary! = Senang Aniversari! / Senang Hari Kenikahan (nikah = marry, pernikahan = marriage) Category:Austronesian Category:Filipino Category:Indonesian Category:La Category:Malay Category:Languages Category:Malaysian Category:Creoles